Losing Control
by KaitSidhe
Summary: Las tropas cambiaron. Ha habido confesiones. Los pecados del pasado son desenterrados y los sentimientos escondidos son descubiertos. Eren lucha con sus sentimientos en conflicto por Mikasa, teniendo ahora que competir con Jean por su atención y su propio auto-control, mientras la batalla con los Titanes brama fuera de las murallas y dentro de sí mismo. Spoilers cap 50 del manga.


_**Escrito por Levi Ackerman (aka HighQueen)**_

_**Traducido por KaitSidhe (aka Bl0ndieBtch)**_

**Notas de Levi Ackerman:** Así que finalmente me decidí a hacer un EreMika multi-capítulo! Había planeado esta historia durante semanas pero me había faltado tiempo para llevarla al papel. Y también tengo un cuaderno de escritor. Como sea, leí algunos fanfics de SnK geniales que me inspiraron y hoy finalmente tuve algunas horas libres, así que lo escribí.

Este fic va a tener probablemente cuatro a cinco capítulos máximo, pero seguro serán más si es que realmente me decido a desarrollarlo. Es de romance/acción con algo de angst en medio (nada muy terrible, lo prometo!). Lamento si la extensión de este capítulo molesta a alguien! Tengo una propensión a escribir capítulos largos.

Habrá Eren/Mikasa por supuesto, junto con algo de Jean/Mikasa (más que nada por parte de Jean).

Espero que lo disfruten! Por favor lean y dejen review, y para quienes han comentado mis otros trabajos sobre SnK, muchas gracias por sus amables palabras! Realmente las aprecio, este es para ustedes chicos!

Advertencia: Estoy poniéndole rating M porque aunque no hay ningún smut planeado (espero que mi historia no se escriba a sí misma en un smut como algunas de mis anteriores lo han hecho) habrá algunas menciones a tópicos y lenguaje rated M. Y por supuesto violencia, eventualmente con esos Kyojin.

Además, he usado algunas palabras en japonés aquí y allá (no muchas, sólo unas tres!). Sólo en los pocos casos en que no hay una palabra en inglés equivalente o en que el equivalente me desagrada. Espero que no sea un problema.

Además, los spoilers llegan hasta los capítulos más recientes del manga!

* * *

**Perdiendo el Control**

Capítulo Uno: Transferencia

* * *

— Cálmate — murmuró Armin, palmeando el brazo de Mikasa — No mates a nadie, por favor.

— Ese maldito enano — gruñó Mikasa, su expresión era tan atemorizante que dejó atónito incluso a Jean. Su mirada asesina, sin embargo, estaba dirigida a una persona.

— Qué será lo que está haciendo aquí — se preguntó Connie — Pensé que estaba herido tras todo ese fiasco del Titan femenino…

— Al parecer se recuperó — dijo Armin, mientras el Capitán Levi cojeaba entre la multitud de soldados — Mikasa...

— ¿No que te ayudó a rescatar a Eren? — preguntó Jean — Pensé que lo odiabas menos.

— Puede que sea bueno para matar Titanes — espetó Mikasa —, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que sea una pequeña _bola de grasa_ sádica de un metro que…

— _En realidad_ supero el metro y medio, Ackerman — una voz fría arrastró las palabras — Y no es que te concierna, pero lo que me pongo en el cabello es _gel_ de buena calidad.

Armin y Connie jadearon, y Jean se veía sorprendido por la repentina aparición del Capitán. Todos se levantaron precipitadamente y lo saludaron, Connie golpeándose con la silla en el proceso.

Mikasa no hizo nada de aquello. Su expresión se asimilaba a la de una especie de reina demoníaca, mientras fulminaba a Levi con la mirada.

— Pueden sentarse — Levi rodó los ojos ante el trío que lo saludaba, antes de volver a encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Mikasa — Ackerman.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Así es como saludas a un superior?

Mikasa tragó saliva y se levantó, apretando el puño y doblándolo contra su pecho en un rígido saludo.

— Levi-heichou — murmuró a través de dientes apretados, cada sílaba sonó como una maldición.

— Camina conmigo.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! — Mikasa estaba tan sorprendida que incluso dejó de mirarlo con fastidio por un momento.

— Hay cosas que me gustaría discutir contigo. Camina conmigo.

Mikasa entornó los ojos.

— ¿Es acerca de Eren? ¿Qué ha…?

— Ackerman, es una orden — espetó Levi, y Mikasa lo siguió a regañadientes fuera del vestíbulo, mientras cada soldado de la estancia los miraba desde atrás.

— ¿Qué podría querer con Mikasa? — Jean se oyó más que preocupado — Esta es incluso la primera vez que lo vemos fuera de su habitación desde la lesión, ¿y quiere hablar con ella?

— Estaba cojeando — susurró Connie, asombrado — Tiene que ser algo bastante importante para él como para venir a buscarla por sí mismo.

Armin picoteó su comida inquieto.

_"Erd Gin. Petra Ral. Auruo Bossard. Gunther Schultz. La elite de la elite. Elegidos personalmente por el Capitán Levi. Aterradores cazadores de titanes. Leyendas en su propio derecho. Cada uno con su propio récord de titanes asesinados."_

_"Y masacrados. Cada uno de ellos, eliminados. Muertos. Acabados."_

— Yo… no tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de todo esto — murmuró.

* * *

— Siempre ha sido una fuente de desconcierto para mí, ¿sabes? — los ojos de Hanji resplandecieron fanáticamente — ¡¿A dónde se _fueron_?!

Eren se movió incómodo en su asiento, no del todo contento con la dirección que estaba tomando esta conversación. Por supuesto, las discusiones con Hanji siempre tendían a ser _excéntricas_, por ponerles un eufemismo, pero ésta en particular se llevaba el premio.

— Quiero decir, todo lo demás se mantiene intacto, ya sabes, sino un poco desproporcionado. ¡Extremidades, características, ojos, orejas! El Titán Femenino incluso tenía un pecho distinguible, si entiendes a lo que voy.

Eren intercambió miradas incómodas con Keiji y Raye, los otros dos soldados presentes en la habitación. Ambos eran miembros de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, y ambos habían sido seleccionados hacía unas semanas como las más nuevas adiciones al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de Levi.

O más bien como _reemplazos_, ya que todos los miembros previos habían muerto.

Los dos eran mayores que Eren, estaban en sus veintitantos. Keiji era de huesos grandes, piel oscura con cabello corto oscuro y ojos feroces. Raye era de contextura más delgada, piel clara, con un cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la frente y los ojos azul grisáceos.

Eran lo bastante amigables según lo que Eren sabía de ellos, pero se había encargado de ser cuidadoso en no construir lazo alguno.

No era algo fácil, puesto que entrenaban y tenían todas sus comidas juntos, incluso vivían juntos en una parte retirada del castillo, lejos del resto de los reclutas. Eren apenas y había visto a Mikasa o Armin después de la desastrosa última misión.

Se dio cuenta de que los extrañaba más de lo que pensó que los extrañaría. Antes nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo, especialmente Eren y Mikasa, quienes habían estado juntos casi todos los días de sus vidas, desde que él la había rescatado a los nueve años.

Eren notó que en realidad extrañaba a Mikasa, pese a sus constantes quejas y regaños.

—… dando vueltas como salchichas de gran tamaño, resultaría un tanto complicado si tu EMT se quedara enganchado en una, ¿verdad? — Hanji seguía traqueteando, pero Eren ya se había ido a la deriva de sus propios pensamientos, que realmente era la estrategia más efectiva para contrarrestar las tendencias didácticas de Hanji.

Keiji, por otro lado, se veía preparado para vomitar, y Raye rápidamente escupió la salchicha que había estado comiendo.

— Peor sería si accidentalmente fueras golpeado por una, ja, un cuento para relatar a tus amigos soldados…

— Hanji-san — dijo Raye sofocado — Por favor… podría usted no…

_"Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo ahora, Armin y Mikasa…"_

No obstante, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Hanji sacudiéndole el hombro, con el rostro extrañamente cerca del suyo y un brillo perturbador en los ojos.

— ¿Los tuviste, Eren? Alguna vez tuviste pensamientos sexuales sobre ella, te sentiste alguna vez sexualmente excitado por su presencia…

— ¡¿Q-qué?! — Eren balbuceó — ¡Hanji-san! Ella es mi… ella es familia…

— Mm, interesante que te refieras a ella como tal, pero supongo que ambos son de la misma especie. No te preocupes Eren, sólo sería algo natural, dado lo cerca que tuvieron que estar durante toda la pelea.

— Yo no… Yo nunca… — Eren sintió que su rostro y cuello se acaloraban.

— Supongo que la falta de órganos sexuales tras la transformación realmente previene que experimentes alguna respuesta visceral, después de todo — Hanji se veía decepcionada — El apareamiento de titanes ciertamente podría resultar un tópico interesante de estudio.

— ¡¿Apareamiento?! ¡No necesitamos más de ellos! — aulló Keiji.

— ¿D-de quién está hablando? — preguntó Eren, desconcertado — En realidad, olvídelo, no quiero saber…

Afortunadamente, la grotesca conversación fue cortada por la llegada de Levi.

— ¡Heichou! — gritó Eren — ¡Está caminando! Su pierna…

— Se curó, Eren, sí — Levi sonó aburrido — No todos contamos con la capacidad de regeneración instantánea como tú, pero nos curamos eventualmente. La próxima vez intenta no dejar que te capturen tan fácilmente, ¿podrías?

Eren tragó saliva.

— Por supuesto, ya lo hiciste — notó Levi — Estoy al tanto, Erwin me lo dijo. Y tuvo que dirigir a un ejército de titanes y a tu hermana sobre-protectora para liberarte…

— Lo… lo siento — dijo Eren — Yo…

— Déjalo — le dijo Levi — Tengo una pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes, aunque creo que Eren en especial la encontrará de su gusto.

— ¿Capturamos a otro titán? — preguntó esperanzada Hanji.

— No — respondió Levi — Sin embargo, he reclutado al miembro más nuevo del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

— ¿Oh? — Raye y Keiji se animaron ante la mención de un nuevo soldado uniéndose a ellos.

— ¿Quién es?

Eren estaba curioso también. De todos los viejos miembros de la Legión, Levi sólo había seleccionado a dos para ser parte de su equipo. ¿Dónde podría haber encontrado repentinamente a un tercer miembro?, a menos…

— Hola — Mikasa asintió, entrando en la habitación.

— ¡Mikasa! — los ojos de Eren se abrieron de par en par, el corazón le brincaba en la garganta.

El rostro se le iluminó cuando lo vio.

— ¡Eren!

— Nuestro nuevo miembro — Levi le hizo un ademán —Se graduó recientemente pero yo mismo he luchado junto a ella, y de seguro puede patear todos sus traseros si lo desea. Mikasa Ackerman, parte del escuadrón número 104 de reclutas, y la miembro más joven en la historia en ingresar al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

* * *

— Entonces… realmente estás aquí, ¿eh? Eres parte del famoso Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales.

Había un matiz celoso en su voz, pero Mikasa pretendió no notarlo. Sólo estaba contenta porque finalmente podía volver a estar con Eren otra vez, ahora que era parte del escuadrón encargado de protegerlo.

Levi les permitió dar un paseo alrededor del terreno del castillo durante la noche. A Eren jamás le habían permitido ir afuera solo, y Levi nunca había confiado completamente en los otros miembros del escuadrón para que lo acompañaran, pese a lo talentosos que pudieran ser.

Pero por alguna razón, había aceptado la solicitud de Mikasa. Eren estaba contento, pues ya estaba enfermo y cansado de tener que estar encerrado dentro, sólo con permiso para salir del castillo para los entrenamientos con los otros miembros del escuadrón.

— Está bien. Ahora puedo protegerte.

Eren rodó los ojos ante aquello, pero estaba demasiado satisfecho con la situación para enojarse con Mikasa como solía hacerlo. Aparte, la había extrañado, sobre-protectora y todo.

No que le fuera a admitir alguna vez aquello; si lo hacía, sospechaba que Mikasa se tornaría insoportable.

— Supongo que eso significa que entrenaremos juntos de nuevo, desde mañana.

— En realidad… — Mikasa se apagó, se la vio insegura por un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Eren.

— Levi-heichou dijo… él dijo algo sobre que me iba a entrenar en privado…

Había vacilado al decir las palabras, sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta de Eren. El rostro de éste se oscureció ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Qué tiene de malo que entrenes con el resto de nosotros?

— No lo sé, no dio razones — mintió Mikasa.

Lo había hecho, sin embargo. Levi le había dicho que era talentosa, mucho más talentosa que cualquiera de ellos. Había dicho que con el tiempo y el entrenamiento apropiado, incluso podría igualarlo a él. Y eso era lo que él quería, elevar a un nuevo soldado, tan poderoso como él. Uno en el cual pudiera confiar que actuara en su lugar.

Eren pudo ver a través de su débil mentira.

— Supongo que la famosa Mikasa es demasiado buena para el resto de nosotros, ¿eh? — se burló, su voz teñida de amargura — La miembro más joven del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales y, qué sé yo, súmale a eso el entrenamiento especial con el Capitán…

— Eren, no es eso. Por favor, no lo pongas así… — le rogó.

El corazón de Mikasa se hundió. Había estado tan feliz de tener la posibilidad de luchar junto a Eren, de tener la oportunidad de volverse más fuerte para poder protegerlo mejor. Pero ya lo había sabido todo el tiempo, que Eren no lo tomaría bien.

Él siempre había odiado que le recordaran el hecho de que ella era más fuerte. E incluso desde que eran niños, siempre había odiado la idea de ella siendo la que lo protegía.

Desde la primera vez en que, como un furioso niño de nueve años, había intentado golpear a los chicos que la habían estado mirando, ganándose un ojo negro y una nariz ensangrentada en el proceso. Mikasa había tomado represalias luego, arremetiendo contra los chicos con sus pequeños pero poderosos puños, mandándolos a volar. Eren había sido ácido y pesado con ella después, pero ella no había podido comprender por qué.

Armin se lo había explicado más tarde.

— Le gusta ser el que te protege — había dicho Armin — No del otro modo. Por eso es que lo molesta. Siente que está mal y que no es lo suficientemente fuerte.

Pero incluso desde entonces, siempre había sido de aquella manera. Mikasa supo que había molestado a Eren, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para detenerla, especialmente cuando la vida de él corría peligro.

* * *

Una parte de Eren había estado entusiasmada ante el prospecto de volver a entrenar con Mikasa. Pero por supuesto, debería haber imaginado que ella estaba muy por encima de él, inclusive ahora.

No obstante, desde el rabillo de sus ojos la vio hundirse ligeramente, la luz abandonando su mirada. Había herido sus sentimientos con su pequeño arrebato, y Eren se sintió peor que antes.

Sabía que a menudo era brusco con Mikasa. Sabía que ella no se lo merecía. Se sintió culpable a causa de ello más tarde también, demasiado. Pero de alguna manera nunca podía detenerse cuando debía, u obligarse a sí mismo a encararla y disculparse después.

— ¿Cómo están Armin y todos los demás? —preguntó Eren, para cambiar el tema.

— Están bien — dijo Mikasa bastante rápido, adoptando su máscara estoica otra vez — Armin te extraña.

— Nunca me permitieron realmente salir solo, para ir a verlos — Eren se encogió de hombros — Conseguí escapar en una ocasión, hace una semana, pero ninguno de ustedes estaba allí.

— ¡No deberías escapar así, es inseguro! — lo reprendió Mikasa, pero Eren la ignoró.

— Aparentemente habían salido a cabalgar, eso fue lo que dijo el chico del establo.

— Sí, nos hacen salir en nuestros caballos dos veces a la semana, para practicar formaciones y batallas en el suelo con el EMT — dijo Mikasa.

— Nosotros hacemos eso también. Aunque me pregunto por qué nunca tuvimos práctica juntos…

— Es por culpa de esos tres — dijo Mikasa, y Eren no le tuvo que preguntar para que se lo aclarara — Desde el fracaso con ellos, el comandante Erwin se ha vuelto extremadamente suspicaz con todos los soldados. Ahora han apostado guardias en todas las barracas, y es por eso que te trasladaron a ti y a tu escuadrón lejos. Cualquiera podría resultar ser un Titan shifter. Llevaron a Annie lejos también, a alguna locación secreta de la que ninguno de nosotros sabe al respecto, para prevenir que la secuestren o la rescaten.

— Tiene sentido — dijo Eren, ceñudo, mientras recordaba a los soldados a quienes alguna vez había considerado sus amigos — ¡Aunque no puedo creerlo! ¡Bertholdt y Reiner parecían ser tipos agradables! Nunca conocí realmente a Ymir. Y Christa, ¡no puedo creer que Christa los eligiera!

— Son todos unos traidores — dijo rencorosamente Mikasa — La próxima vez que los vea, les cortaré el cuello a todos.

Sonaba decidida, y aquello molestó a Eren. Antes Mikasa había matado a un hombre. Una vez, cuando tenían nueve años, y él había matado a dos. Pero aun así escucharla hablar de esa manera, como una asesina a sangre fría, lo hizo sentir intranquilo.

La recordó como era antes. Joven, suave, inocente, con esos grandes ojos negros que brillaban cuando le contaba historias sobre el mundo exterior. Una sonrisa dulce, el cabello largo que se batía al viento y con el que a él le gustaba jugar a veces cuando ella se quedaba dormida a su lado, en el prado donde recogían madera juntos, con su cabeza descansando en su hombro…

_"Se suponía que te tenías que mantener así, Mikasa. No te tenías que convertir en un soldado como yo. Se suponía que yo debía que protegerte de todo aquello."_

— ¿Quieres ir a verlos? — preguntó Mikasa de repente, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿A quiénes?

— Armin y los demás. Probablemente ahora están libres, por una hora o algo así antes de que todos debamos ir a la cama.

— Sí — Eren asintió, contento ante la idea de ver a sus compañeros de escuadrón — Sí, vamos a verlos.

* * *

Encontraron a Armin con Connie y Jean, descansando alrededor de las barracas.

— ¡Eren! — Armin y Connie se levantaron apenas lo vieron, corriendo hacia él — ¡Tanto tiempo!

— Armin, Connie — Eren asintió, saludándolos, antes de mirar al otro chico que lentamente se había acercado caminando — Jean.

— Eren — Jean asintió secamente — Qué bueno verte.

Su mirada, no obstante, estaba fija en la chica junto a Eren.

— ¿Entonces? — le preguntó a Mikasa — ¿Levi-heichou te llevará lejos de nosotros?

— Si te refieres a que me uniré a su escuadrón, entonces la respuesta es sí — dijo Mikasa.

— Lo sabía — dijo Armin, mientras Connie silbaba.

— Así con Mikasa — dijo Connie, sonando impresionado — Todos han estado hablando sobre cómo eres la soldado más joven en ser reclutada, ¡aunque me sorprende que hayas aceptado tan rápido!

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Eren enarcó las cejas — ¿Por qué no debería?

— Bueno — soltó Connie, incómodo, dándose cuenta de su metida de pata — Es sólo que… son los enviados a las misiones más peligrosas, ya sabes. Y luego de que el último escuadrón fuera aniquilado por completo…

El estómago de Eren se desplomó.

_"Por mi culpa. Todos murieron por mi culpa."_

Pero no había manera de que permitiera que eso le ocurriera a Mikasa. Simplemente no.

_"Nunca más."_

— Por supuesto que aceptaría. Mikasa ama poner su vida en riesgo por Eren, ¿no te habías dado cuenta? — dijo mordazmente Jean — Está haciendo de ello un hobby, al parecer.

— Jean — dijo Mikasa, con un rastro de advertencia en su tono.

Los ojos castaños de Jean se entornaron desafiantes, y apretó los dientes.

— Mikasa… podría hablar contigo… ¿a solas, por favor? — masculló finalmente.

Eren quedó atónito ante esto.

_"¿Por qué quiere hablar con ella a solas?"_

Para su asombro, Mikasa accedió.

— Claro — dijo ella, su expresión en blanco mientras seguía a Jean alejándose de los otros tres, hasta que estuvieron fuera del alcance para ser escuchados.

Eren los observó confundido y Connie silbó de nuevo.

— ¡El idiota! ¡Hasta que se chifló! ¡Estuvo parloteando acerca de que lo haría hace un par de semanas, pero nunca pensé que tuviera los huevos para hacerlo!

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿De qué estás hablando? — le preguntó Eren a Connie.

— Pobre Jean — dijo Armin con tristeza — Esto lo va a destrozar.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? — consultó Connie — Jean es un buen chico, ¡uno de los mejores! Sasha me ha dicho que un montón de chicas de las barracas hablan sobre él, lo consideran bastante atractivo también.

— Aún así, es Mikasa — Armin sacudió la cabeza — La conozco.

— ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es lo que está pasando? — espetó Eren.

No sabía por qué, pero el hecho de que Jean se llevara a Mikasa lejos para hablar con ella en privado lo irritaba.

— Oh vaya, ¡acaso no es obvio Eren! — exclamó Connie — ¡Al fin Jean está invitando a Mikasa a salir!

* * *

Jean se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose contra la pared.

— Entooonces… — se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza incómodo, retorciendo la tela de su camiseta con la otra mano — Ahora que me tienes aquí y solo, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— _Tú_ me trajiste aquí — dijo inexpresiva Mikasa.

— Je je — Jean soltó una risita nerviosa — Claro que fui yo.

— ¿Sobre qué querías hablar?

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó Jean, de manera casual.

— Jean. Si tienes algo importante que decir, dilo.

_"Auch. Va directamente al grano, ¿no?"_

Jean vaciló por un momento. Mikasa podía ser bastante fría cuando quería. De todos modos, el tema lo había estado fastidiando hacía un buen tiempo, y Jean siempre había sido de los que decían lo que pensaban.

_"Oh, a la mierda."_

— No creo que debas unirte al Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, Mikasa.

_"Ya está. Lo dije, sin más rodeos."_

El rostro de Mikasa estaba en blanco, sin embargo su voz fue glacial cuando habló.

— ¿Y por qué no?

* * *

Eren estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

— No entiendo por qué es tan importante que tenga que hablar con ella a solas.

— ¿Qué parte de "la está invitando a salir" no entendiste? — Connie clavó la mirada en Eren con perplejidad.

— No me interesa lo que esté haciendo. Nos está haciendo perder el tiempo, Mikasa y yo tenemos que regresar — gruñó Eren, caminando hacia el par.

— Oye Eren, no lo jodas — llamó Connie a sus espaldas.

— Eren — Armin lo sujetó del brazo — Probablemente es mejor que los dejes resolver el asunto ellos mismos.

* * *

— Es peligroso. De seguro es el escuadrón más peligroso que hay — dijo Jean.

— Soy más fuerte que todos ustedes.

Su voz era fría, pero no arrogante. Y lo que dijo no era más que la verdad. De todas formas, dolía.

— También lo eran los otros miembros del escuadrón. Petra, Auruo y los demás. Leyendas entre la humanidad. Pese a ello el Titan femenino los aniquiló.

— Annie se está pudriendo en su estúpido cristal…

— ¡Eso no importa! Sigue siendo peligroso, Mikasa, y sé que eres fuerte, ¡pero no eres como ellos! ¡Ni siquiera eres una adulta aún! ¡Es demasiado pronto para que te les unas!

— Eren está ahí. Ellos lo protegen. Todo lo que siempre he querido es proteger a Eren.

_"Eren. Siempre el jodido Eren. No puedes ver más allá de eso, ¿verdad?"_

Aquello lo lastimó más que cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber dicho, pero Jean lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Sin embargo…

— ¿Todo por Eren? El mismo Eren que trató de _matarte_…

— ¡_Cállate_!

Su voz era todavía más fría ahora, pero hubo algo en ésta que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Jean. La contempló cuidadosamente, y notó que sus ojos oscuros estaban brillantes.

Jean se derritió.

— _Mikasa_ — dio un paso hacia ella — Lo siento, lo siento _mucho_, pero sabes que lo he visto. Te he visto a ti. Actúas toda dura y lo defiendes, pero eso te hace daño también, ¿o no?

— Cállate. No sabes nada — Mikasa dio un paso para alejarse de él.

— ¿Por qué no puedes ver, Mikasa? Sólo lo ves a él, pero también hay otros aquí que se preocupan por ti.

— No — Mikasa sacudió la cabeza — Basta. No quiero escuchar esto.

— _Yo_ me preocupo por ti, Mikasa. Eres una de las razones por las que sigo luchando en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios, ¡combatiendo a esos jodidos bastardos gigantes, cuando todo lo que quise mi vida entera fue unirme a la Policía Militar y vivir _tras _las murallas! Pero aun así, cuando te imagino afuera, arriesgando tu vida, ¡simplemente no puedo considerar permanecer detrás de ellas!

* * *

Eren se congeló, las palabras de Jean haciendo eco en su cabeza.

_Me preocupo por ti._

_Eres una de las razones por las que sigo luchando._

Se sintió como un entrometido, un intruso en ese momento. Nunca había sospechado que Jean sintiera tanto por Mikasa.

_"¿Cómo? ¡Ni siquiera la conoce tanto! Casi ni la conoce, comparado conmigo. ¡Yo he estado con ella por años!"_

Le revolvió el estómago escuchar a Jean soltar tanto sinsentido a Mikasa acerca de preocuparse y luchar.

_"¡No entiendes nada! Aún no has visto nada. No sabes lo que significa preocuparse por alguien, no sabes lo que significa pelear, pelear de verdad."_

Imágenes aparecieron delante de sus ojos: Mikasa, acurrucada en el suelo, sus manos atadas, una mancha de sangre en la comisura de sus labios… Una enorme mano enroscándose alrededor de su madre, levantándola… Sangre, sangre salpicando por todos lados.

* * *

— Jean… — los ojos de Mikasa estaban muy abiertos — Tú… tú no puedes hablar en serio.

— Lo hago — Jean dio un paso adelante, posando las manos en sus hombros — Sé que no nos conocemos hace tanto como tú conoces a Eren y a Armin. Pero desde el día que te vi, algo acerca de ti simplemente me arrastró hacia ti, Mikasa. Siempre me preocupé acerca de mí mismo y de mi propia seguridad. Pero no sé por qué más tarde me encontré pensando y preocupándome por ti, y creo que podría…

— ¡Mikasa!

Mikasa dio un brinco lejos de él, y Jean masculló una serie de maldiciones.

— ¿Acaso eres un maldito ciego, Eren? — Jean miró al chico castaño, la raíz principal de todos sus problemas — ¡No puedes ver que estamos tratando de tener una conversación!

— Por favor, como si Mikasa estuviera interesada en cualquier cosa que tuvieras que decirle — Eren se mofó de él.

— Por qué tú, pequeño… — gruñó Jean, empezando a caminar, pero Mikasa puso una mano en su brazo.

El tacto de ella era gentil, casi ni se sentía, sólo cuatro dedos en su muñeca deteniéndolo, entonces Jean se dio cuenta de que aquello lo afectaba.

— Mikasa, vamos — dijo Eren — Regresemos.

— Eren. Vete a esperar con Armin. Estaré allá en pocos minutos.

Tanto Jean como Eren la miraron. Jean casi no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

— Está bien, Eren. Adelante. Necesito hablar con Jean. Estaré allá pronto.

El rostro de Eren se oscureció.

— Habla con él todo lo que quieras, como si me importara — espetó — Sólo apresúrate, o regresaré solo.

— No puedes, se supone que no te puedo dejar ir lejos de mi vista…

— ¡Como sea, no quiero que el Capitán Levi me grite por _tu_ culpa!

Y luego se marchó echando chispas, dejando a Mikasa mirándolo con impotencia.

Jean se percató de que tenía la boca abierta, y rápidamente la cerró.

_"¡Jódete, Eren! De haberse tratado de cualquier otro tipo, menos tú, diría que estabas celoso. Pero conociéndote, seguramente sólo te estás portando como el mocoso egoísta que eres."_

* * *

— ¿Está todo bien, Eren? — Armin se apresuró hacia su enfurecido amigo — Te ves molesto, ¿algo anda mal?

— Mikasa está siendo una molestia, _como siempre_, eso es lo que anda mal — murmuró Eren.

— ¿Mikasa? ¿Estás enojado con Mikasa de nuevo? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

— Ella… mmm… — Eren se calló.

_"Mierda. Fui brusco con ella de nuevo, y ni siquiera tuvo la culpa. Esto es todo culpa de Jean, ¡el idiota! ¿Pero por qué me siento tan molesto?"_

* * *

— Te puedes ir, Mikasa, hablaremos más tarde — murmuró Jean, mirándola desde el rabillo del ojo.

Había odiado la forma en que la trató Eren, y odiaba todavía más cómo lo había_ afectado_ verla herida.

— No, está bien — Mikasa desapareció tras su máscara impasible otra vez — Él me esperará.

— Mikasa, no tienes que esconderlo, no frente a mí. Puedo ver cómo esto te lastima. En cierto modo lo entiendo, ya sabes, en una manera extraña.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos una vez más, y Jean suspiró.

— A veces vas arduamente tras alguien que sencillamente no quiere lo mismo, ya sabes. Lo entiendo.

Mikasa frunció el ceño ligeramente ante esto.

— Todo aquello que me acabas de decir… ¿lo decías en serio?

Sintió como si sus ojos oscuros le estuvieran mirando fijamente el alma. Jean sintió que su corazón se perturbaba.

— Qué importa, incluso si lo hiciera — balbuceó hacia el suelo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

— Jean… son pocas las personas sobre las cuales tengo la capacidad de preocuparme ahora. El mundo en el que vivimos es cruel, y este destino fue decidido para mí hace seis años.

Sonaba pesarosa. Era un rechazo, el más amable que ella podía darle.

— Ya lo habías dicho antes. Cuando estábamos luchando contra Bertholdt y los demás. ¿A qué te refieres con eso de hace seis años? ¿Qué pasó entonces?

Los ojos de Mikasa destellaron.

— Lo siento, en realidad prefiero no hablar sobre ello.

— Oh, bueno. Perdón por entrometerme. Está bien.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entonces, y Jean arrastró los pies.

— Te preocupas un montón por Eren, ¿no, Mikasa?

— ¿A qué quieres llegar, Jean?

— ¿Es él realmente sólo un hermano para ti?

— …

— ¿O algo más?

—…

— Está bien — Jean rió con amargura — El mundo es gracioso de esa forma. La mayoría de las chicas me consideran más apuesto que él. Soy más alto, y más fuerte también, si no consideras sus habilidades de Titan. Además de seguro sería más agradable, y te trataría bien, intentaría protegerte…

— Eren me ha protegido antes — dijo Mikasa fieramente — ¡Cuando éramos niños, me salvó la vida! Y luego otra vez…

— ¡También trató de matarte!

— ¡Deja de sacar ese tema! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Él no estaba en sus cabales!

Mikasa se oyó al borde de las lágrimas, y Jean se arrepintió.

— Mikasa, mira… No estoy tratando de ser un gilipollas. Pero en ese escuadrón en el que te metiste estarás arriesgando tu vida para proteger a Eren. Y tal vez eres una masoquista o quizá sólo disfrutas ese tipo de cosas, ¡pero yo me preocupo por ti! Entonces por lo menos por mi bien, sino el tuyo, incluso si no significo mucho para ti… se cuidadosa, ¿vale? En Marco ya perdí a un querido amigo, y no creo que pueda soportar perderte también a ti.

— Yo… yo no estoy segura a qué intentas llegar — Mikasa se notaba confundida.

— Es Eren — Jean suspiró — No lo sé, su forma de Titan, simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento al respecto.

— Eren no desea otra cosa que matar a todos los titanes y proteger a la humanidad.

— Sí, pero a veces siento que esa apasionada ambición hace que pierda de vista lo que es realmente importante. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que seas cuidadosa alrededor de él, eso es todo, Mikasa.

— ¿… hay algo más que quieras decir?

_"No te vayas. Eres hermosa. Olvida a Eren. Quédate conmigo, se mía para siempre."_

— No — Jean rió por lo bajo irónicamente — Sólo hay un límite de veces que un chico puede soportar un corazón pisoteado.

Luego, cuando Mikasa lo miró, pensó que por primera vez veía un brillo de compasión y comprensión en sus ojos.

— De verdad lo siento, Jean. Pero simplemente _no puedo_.

Ella sin embargo lo entendía, él lo supo. Porque el mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo, lo había visto reflejado antes en sus ojos. Y ella sabía que él sabía.

Sus dedos le rozaron la mejilla. El más ligero de los toques.

Y después, en un ondeo de cabello negro, se había ido.

* * *

Tras despedirse de Armin, Eren se mantuvo en silencio durante los primeros minutos mientras hacían el camino de vuelta.

Era incapaz de durar así mucho tiempo, Mikasa lo sabía. Él nunca había sido del tipo paciente.

— Así que — indagó Eren casualmente —, fue una conversación bastante larga la que tú y Jean tuvieron allá… ¿pasó algo?

— No fue nada. No te preocupes por ello.

— ¿En qué momento dije que estaba _preocupado_? — dijo Eren entre dientes.

— …

— Bien, guárdate tus secretos Mikasa, no me importa. ¿Supongo que esto significa que tú eres la que tiene _sentimientos especiales_ por Jean?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Mikasa, manteniendo su tono neutral — No hay tal cosa entre nosotros.

— No sé, ya que tú puedes acusarme de tenerlos por _Annie, _de todas las personas…

— ¿Eso significa que no los tienes?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿De dónde fue que sacaste esa loca idea?!

Mikasa se subió la bufanda unos centímetros, escondiendo la sonrisa que estiró sus labios.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, al desayuno, Eren estaba totalmente convencido de que tendría a Mikasa sentada al lado, agobiándolo para que se terminara el pan.

Pero ella no estaba ahí. Ni tampoco el Capitán.

— ¿Oh, no lo sabes? — exclamó Hanji cuando Eren le preguntó — La está entrenando personalmente.

— Estoy _al tanto_ de eso — dijo Eren con los dientes apretados, pues aún no le gustaba la idea del "entrenamiento personal" de Mikasa — Pero no podrían por lo menos comer con nosotros, ¿o es eso personal también?

— El heichou se fue a entrenar con ella a las seis de la mañana — indicó servicialmente Raye —, y dijo que no los esperáramos hasta tarde.

— Ya veo — dijo Eren, apuñalando sus patatas con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria.

— ¡Ooh, te ves molesto, Eren! — observó Hanji, inclinándose hacia él con entusiasmo — Si quieres, le puedo pedir a Levi que te _entrene_ en privado también, ¡aunque no estoy segura de que lleve a cabo el mismo tipo de entrenamiento que tu pequeña y sucia mente está pensando!

— ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡_No_! — Eren casi se atragantó, mientras Keichi se reía disimuladamente.

— Claro que si te transformaras en esa hermosa forma de Titan para mí, no me importaría pedírselo… — continuó Hanji, de forma soñadora.

— ¡Ya terminé de comer, gracias! — Eren se puso de pie de forma apresurada, excusándose.

* * *

Eren no pudo ver mucho a Mikasa en las siguientes dos semanas. Era prácticamente como si no hubiera sido transferida del todo, y parecía como hubiera vuelto con Armin y el resto. Siempre se iba por las mañanas antes de que él se levantara y volvía tarde por la noche, mucho después de que él se encerrara en la pequeña celda que funcionaba como su cuarto.

La habitación estaba bien amoblada, sin embargo eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ésta se hallara bajo tierra y tuviera enormes barras de hierro donde debiera haber una puerta. Pero Eren no había reclamado a Levi por el mobiliario de su cuarto. Sabía que era necesario para mantenerlo con vida, para mantenerlos a todos ellos con vida.

Una noche Eren se mantuvo despierto, con la esperanza de que Mikasa viniera a visitarlo a su celda. En verdad esperaba que lo hiciera. Se veía como algo que ella haría.

No obstante no lo hizo, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir una espiral de decepción.

_"El Capitán Levi la debe estar entrenando de manera realmente dura."_

La había visto solamente una vez, mientras ésta hacía ejercicios con el EMT en el bosque.

En pocos segundos, una figura había dado vueltas entre los árboles con una agilidad alarmante y luego había volado hacia arriba. Eren podría no haberla reconocido, de no ser por la bufanda granate que cayó revoloteando al suelo segundos después, seguramente desprendida de su cuello debido al ritmo con el que se había movido.

_"¡Mierda! ¡Nadie debería ser capaz de moverse así de rápido!"_

Eren caminó hacia el frente para recoger la bufanda, la que fuera _su _bufanda, del suelo, justo cuando otra figura, presumiblemente Levi, pasó zumbando por encima de su cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué clase de retorcido entrenamiento es este?! — se preguntó en voz alta Keiji, mirando arriba a través del claro hacia al otro lado del bosque, donde unas escasas hojas caídas eran el único indicador de que dos soldados habían pasado por allí, utilizando el EMT, sólo unos momentos antes.

* * *

Eren finalmente halló a Mikasa ese fin de semana, cuando ésta llevaba dos grandes cajas a través de los vestíbulos del castillo.

— ¡Mikasa! — se apuró en dirección a ella.

— ¡Eren! — Mikasa detuvo sus pasos, dejando las cajas en el piso — ¿Cómo has estado? Lamento no haber podido verte.

— ¿El Capitán al fin decidió darte un día libre?

— ¿Día libre? — Mikasa se burló — Ese enano y sus fetiches de limpieza. Hoy decidió que yo hiciera sus quehaceres domésticos bajo el pretexto de entrenamiento.

— Me hizo hacer eso cuando llegué por primera vez aquí — dijo Eren evocando el pasado — Fue realmente molesto.

— Molesto difícilmente lo describe. Tiene algún tipo de trastorno obsesivo compulsivo cuando se trata de limpieza, al parecer — despotricó Mikasa — Tres veces me hizo desempolvar el maldito depósito, tres veces. Nadie siquiera usa esa estancia. Al final lo convencí de dejarme levantar cosas en lugar de limpiar, al menos de este modo puedo hacer ejercicio.

— ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento con él?

— Ha sido… intenso…

— ¿Entonces todavía no lo has "puesto en su lugar"? — se burló Eren.

— Podría haberlo hecho, muchísimas veces, pero… — Mikasa chirrió los dientes —… puede ser bajo, pero es fuerte, y _realmente_ rápido.

— Mm…

Eren se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Levi en acción,_ realmente_ en acción, excepto por los pocos segundos en que pasó zumbando después de Mikasa en el bosque. Lo mismo iba por Mikasa. Cada vez que ella lo rescataba, él usualmente estaba incapacitado en una u otra forma. Había oído más acerca de su talento, antes que verlo.

_"Todavía me queda un largo camino que recorrer si quiero alcanzarlos y matar Titanes de la forma en que ellos lo hacen."_

No sabía si estaba celoso de Mikasa y de lo que se había convertido, u orgulloso. Tal vez era una extraña mezcla de ambas cosas.

— Pero no te preocupes, Eren. ¡_Haré_ que un día pague por lo que te hizo en la corte! — juró Mikasa.

— En realidad no tienes por qué, él hizo lo que fue requerido por mi seguridad — dijo Eren, conciliador.

— Eso fue lo que el enano me dijo, pero todavía pienso que exageró, el idiota — Mikasa echó chispas.

— En verdad, está bien. Oh, a propósito, tengo algo para ti — dijo Eren, acordándose mientras hurgaba en su bolso.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Perdiste algo? — Eren le sonrió, sacando el material rojo.

— ¡Mi… mi bufanda! — gritó Mikasa, sus ojos iluminándose — ¡Oh, la encontraste! ¡Estoy tan contenta! La dejé caer un día durante el entrenamiento y la busqué por horas después, ¡pero no la pude encontrar!

— En efecto, creo que es _mi _bufanda — la corrigió Eren — Pero puedes tenerla de vuelta ya que te noto tan apegada a ella.

Él la envolvió alrededor de su cuello, percibiendo una repentina sensación de déjà vu. Las manos de Mikasa subieron para tocar la tela, sus ojos oscuros brillaban.

— Gracias — susurró.

— No seas estúpida — Eren tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, preguntándose por qué se estaba poniendo tan emocional.

Una imagen apareció en su mente, una pequeña, pálida y temblorosa chica de pie en la nieve.

_Tengo frío y ya no tengo un hogar al que regresar._

— ¡Como sea! — dijo Eren rápidamente, saliendo de su ensimismamiento — En realidad estoy un tanto libre ahora y esas cajas se ven pesadas, ¿las llevo por ti?

— Oh, la verdad es que está bien — Mikasa negó con la cabeza — Le pedí al Capitán que me dejara llevarlas, ya que me está privando de mi tiempo en el gimnasio.

_"¡Estúpido, estúpido!"_ Eren se reprendió a sí mismo. "_Es Mikasa, qué esperabas."_

— Bueno, al menos puedo llevar una de ellas por ti.

— En serio Eren, está bien, no necesito tu… — vio un dejo de molestia en su rostro, y se retractó — Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, en verdad, gracias.

Eren se agachó, deslizando los dedos bajo una de las cajas.

Casi se cayó encima ante el esfuerzo que le llevó alzarla.

_"¡¿Qué mierda hay dentro de esto?!"_

Se esforzó para no permitir que la agonía se revelara en su rostro, menos sintiendo los ojos de Mikasa en él.

_"¿Cómo diablos llevaba dos de estas sin mayor esfuerzo? ¡¿Qué anda mal con ella?!"_

— Entonces… ¿a dónde tenemos que llevarlas, otra vez? — preguntó Eren, mientras Mikasa se resignaba a dejarlo sufrir y tomaba la otra caja como si estuviera rellena de plumas.

— La habitación de la torre — dijo despreocupada.

_"¡¿Cinco pisos?! ¡Tienes que estar jodiendo!"_

— Eren, estás seguro que puedes…

— Sí, sí, ¡vamos enseguida!

* * *

— Eren. Si sólo te vas a quedar sentado, mejor me ayudas a barrer — lo reprendió Mikasa.

— Sí, sí, como sea — Eren se quedó sentado en donde estaba, quitando las piernas del alféizar mientras echaba un vistazo afuera. Su escoba estaba tirada y olvidada a su lado.

Era igual que en los viejos tiempos, cada vez que la madre de Eren les encargaba quehaceres. Mikasa hacía todo el trabajo, mientras Eren holgazaneaba por ahí.

Mikasa sonrió para sí misma ante el recuerdo.

— Esto me lleva al pasado, ya sabes — dijo cariñosamente.

— Te lleva a… oh. Sí — dijo Eren de manera adusta, su boca endureciéndose en una línea.

Se quedó callado después de eso, y Mikasa suspiró. No debería haber sacado el tema. A ella pensar en tiempos más felices a veces le subía el ánimo.

Pero a Eren, aquello casi siempre lo situaba en un tren de pensamientos que lo llevaba al ataque de los titanes y a la muerte de su madre, cosa que luego lo mantenía huraño e irritable por horas.

De todos modos éste no tuvo tiempo para barrer, ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró Levi a paso tranquilo.

— Eren, vete. Ackerman, prepárate.

— ¡Heichou! — Eren se puso de pie — Sólo estaba ayudando a Mikasa a limpiar…

— No, no lo estabas, sólo estabas sentado por ahí siendo un culo holgazán. Ahora vete. Ackerman, en posición.

— ¡¿Qué, _aquí_?! — gritó Mikasa — No hay espacio, y nuestros EMTs están…

— Deja de ser como Eren y usa tu maldito cerebro, Ackerman. Vamos a entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo hoy. Sin armas, sin EMT.

— ¿_Ahora_ mismo?

— Sí. ¿Quedaste muy cansada tras ese mísero barrido? Pensé que sería suficiente para que entraras en calor.

_"Ella ha estado limpiando por cinco horas"_, pensó Eren para sí mismo, "_¡realmente es inhumano!"_

— ¡No señor! Puedo pelear, ¡ahora mismo!

Sonó determinada, sino ligeramente entusiasmada. Mikasa nunca había peleado cuerpo a cuerpo con Levi antes.

Sin embargo las artes marciales eran algo en lo que se había especializado, desde que le habían enseñado algunas de las técnicas secretas de su clan cuando era niña.

No podía esperar a usarlas en el rostro de Levi, en su sonrisa de superioridad, para que así pagara por lo que le había hecho a Eren.

Eren consideró por un momento preguntar si es que podía quedarse a mirar, pero luego pensó mejor al respecto.

— Buena suerte, Mikasa — murmuró, rápidamente abandonando la habitación.

_"Finalmente podrás tener tu revancha con él."_

* * *

— Ven a mí con todo lo que tengas, Ackerman — dijo Levi a la chica una vez que Eren se fue — Sé que has tenido ganas de golpearme el rostro desde aquél día en la corte. Así que recuerda eso, y recuerda cómo le volé los dientes a tu preciado Eren.

— ¿Me está provocando? — le gruñó Mikasa, deslizándose hacia su postura de pelea.

Parecía inquieta y sus ojos brillaban de manera salvaje.

_"Realmente me quiere dar una paliza. Bueno, al menos hará de esto algo más interesante."_

— Sin reglas. Todo está permitido. Intenta matarme si quieres, da igual, aunque no habrá manera de que te acerques. No te contengas, porque ciertamente yo no planeo hacerlo.

— Entendido — Mikasa respiraba pesadamente.

Levi sonrió con suficiencia.

— Comienza.

* * *

Fue diez horas más tarde cuando Mikasa Ackerman finalmente colapsó y sus ojos se cerraron de golpe.

Levi, quien había estado sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, la sujetaba con las manos fuertemente por las muñecas. Rápidamente se bajó de ella y llevó dos dedos hacia su muñeca derecha.

Sabía que no la había matado. Sólo la había dejado exhausta tras una sesión de entrenamiento ridículamente intensa, pero aun así sintió la urgencia de comprobarlo.

El pulso golpeteó bajo sus dedos. Soltó un suspiro de alivio, enterrándose la otra mano en el cabello empapado de sudor.

Tenía los brazos, las piernas, todo irritado y dolorido. Después le aparecerían cardenales, de seguro.

Ella se las había arreglado para darle unos buenos golpes. En todos sus años de vida ni una persona había podido hacerlo, hasta ahora. Por cada nueve ataques de Mikasa que había bloqueado, uno había logrado pasar sus defensas.

Y aquella chica tenía una fuerza inhumana.

_"No es natural"_, pensó Levi, sus ojos echándole un vistazo al esbelto estómago y a los musculosos pero delgados brazos. Mikasa era bastante atlética para su edad, aunque no de manera desproporcionada. No tenía bíceps abultados u hombros masculinos.

Y aun así, su fuerza era desproporcionada. Levi también tenía una fuerza algo desproporcionada si se consideraba su altura; sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta el género y contextura de Mikasa, ésta no debería ser físicamente capaz de dar puñetazos con la tremenda cantidad de poder que conseguía inyectar. Incluso si tenía un pack de ocho abdominales y era todo músculo.

_"Tiene que haber alguna razón, algo que…"_

El pulso aún golpeteaba contra sus dedos, y Levi sintió algo áspero ahí, una aspereza en medio de la piel tersa.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que ella tenía una especie de marca desigual en la muñeca, producto de alguna lesión previa o cicatriz.

Tras mirar más de cerca se dio cuenta, sintiéndose moderadamente horrorizado, de que un tipo de símbolo había sido hendido en su piel, probablemente años atrás.

— _No… no, por favor… ¡déjame ir! Por favor, haré cualquier cosa pero no… Estoy casada, tengo un esposo… no me hagas…_

— _¡Cállate zorra!_

_El corpulento hombre golpeó fuertemente a la mujer en el rostro._

_La sangre chorreó fuera de su boca. El rojo brillante contrastaba contra su piel blanca. Su cabello de ébano caía sobre su cara y sus ojos oscuros estaban brillantes por las lágrimas._

— _Por favor… — imploró._

— _¡Una palabra más y te cortaremos la lengua! ¡No es como si la fueras a necesitar para lo que vamos a hacer contigo!_

— _En efecto, desde mi experiencia, ¡hay un montón de cosas para las que ella podría necesitarla!_

_El hombre rió ruidosamente ante la broma y la mujer gimoteó, mientras ellos le torcían las manos hacia el frente._

— _¡Levi, las esposas! — ladró uno de ellos._

— _Padre… estás seguro… esto se ve un poco… cruel, ¿no crees?_

— _¡Levi! — el hombre gruñó — ¿Quieres más palizas?_

— _¡N-no señor!_

_Un chico joven, no mayor de diez años, se apresuró al frente, esquivando los ojos de la mujer mientras situaba el metal alrededor de su muñeca izquierda, y luego en su derecha, notando el extraño símbolo grabado en su piel._

— _¡Ese es un buen chico, Levi! — uno de los hombres le golpeó la cabeza — Un día, cuando seas unos años mayor, dejaremos que tengas una probada también, ¡y una vez que andas por ese camino luego no hay vuelta atrás!_

— ¡N-no!

Levi sacudió la cabeza, dándose cuenta de en dónde estaba, y percatándose de la chica que estaba tumbada inconsciente en el suelo.

— No… se ha acabado. Ellos se han ido — murmuró — Nunca más. _Nunca más_.

_"Los humanos pueden ser monstruos también, en ocasiones. Monstruos peores que los Titanes. Y el creador de aquellos monstruos está siendo alabado como el destructor de éstos. Qué ironía."_

Miró a Mikasa otra vez, su mirada alternándose entre su rostro y su muñeca.

Era bonita, muy bonita, y había ciertamente algo exótico sobre su belleza. Sus pómulos estaban más elevados que los de la mayoría y sus ojos oscuros, aunque grandes, eran ligeramente rasgados. En sus facciones había una delicadeza que no se veía en la mayoría de las mujeres, sin importar qué tan atractivas fueran.

Levi se inclinó hacia adelante, sus dedos corrieron lentamente a través de su cabello. Era suave y fino, como seda negra.

_"Esta no es la primera vez…"_

Había sentido ese tipo cabello antes, el mismo cabello negro ébano.

_"¿Podría ser?"_

Los ojos de Levi se detuvieron en su cicatriz. Los padres de Mikasa Ackerman habían sido asesinados cuando tenía nueve, de acuerdo a lo que sabía sobre ella. Eren Jaeger la había salvado después, lo cual seguramente explicaba su ridículo apego al chico, y había vivido con él desde entonces, como una especie de hermana adoptiva.

Levi de repente sintió ganas de vomitar, y se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniéndose.

_"Mierda. Si es que es mi culpa…"_

La entrenaría hasta que ella lo superara, decidió Levi. La entrenaría para que fuera la mejor soldado de la humanidad.

No sólo por la humanidad, sino también por su propio bien, y por el de él. Por el bien de sus padres y de todas esas personas inocentes que habían muerto y sufrido, años atrás, ante las manos crueles de otros humanos.

Se sintió extrañamente protector con la joven chica, pese a que ella lo odiaba.

_"Y de seguro me odiarías más, si supieras."_

— Vamos a llevarte a tu cama — murmuró Levi, deslizando los brazos bajo sus piernas y alrededor de sus hombros.

La levantó gentilmente, a pesar de sus brazos adoloridos, y la llevó fuera de la estancia y a través de los vestíbulos desiertos.

Mientras doblaba en una esquina, casi dejó caer a Mikasa cuando se encontró cara a cara con Eren Jaeger.

Los ojos verdes de Eren se abrieron de par en par ante la visión de Levi llevando a Mikasa en brazos.

— Mikasa… q-qué está… ¡¿qué fue lo que le hizo?! ¡¿Está bien?! — gritó Eren, en pánico.

— Mantén la voz baja, ¿quieres despertar al castillo entero? — le espetó Levi, irritado — ¿Por qué diablos estás fuera de tu cama?

— Necesitaba usar el baño y me dejaron salir — dijo Eren — ¡Aunque eso ni siquiera es lo importante! ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo a Mikasa?!

— Nada que ella no pudiera soportar. Mantén la calma Eren, sólo se desmayó por agotamiento. Ten — Levi se la entregó a Eren.

— ¿Q-qué?

— Llévala de vuelta a su habitación, ¿podrías?, como un buen hermano o lo que seas. Tengo cosas que hacer.

_"Y mis brazos me están matando. Esa cabrona golpea fuerte."_

Levi depositó a la chica inconsciente en los brazos de Eren.

— Ve abajo por el vestíbulo y toma la derecha. Es la tercera puerta a tu izquierda — dijo antes de irse, dejando a Eren mirándolo con desconcierto.

* * *

Eren movió a Mikasa en sus brazos, aun observando al Capitán. No estaba seguro de poder hacer lo que se le había encargado.

Para empezar, Mikasa estaba _inconsciente_. Aunque Levi había dicho que se había desmayado por agotamiento, a Eren le molestaba mucho verla inconsciente.

Hubo un tiempo en el que él hubiese disfrutado la posibilidad de ser el héroe de Mikasa y de devolverla sana y salva a su cama (y tal vez incluso ahora, a una parte de él le gustaba la idea), no obstante, tras haberla visto tan impresionantemente fuerte y siempre luchando los últimos meses, verla en el estado actual lo embargaba con un poco de ansiedad.

Además le fastidiaba cómo Levi la había llevado de forma despreocupada, como si se tratara de la cosa más natural del mundo. Éste también parecía saber dónde se encontraba la habitación de ella, cosa que ni Eren sabía, o no se había molestado en saber.

Por alguna razón, aquello lo hizo sentir ligeramente enfermo en la boca del estómago.

_"Primero Jean, ahora Levi. Algo anda mal conmigo. ¿Por qué esto me está fastidiando?, ¡no es algo importante!"_

Caminó a lo largo del oscuro corredor. Mikasa era pesada, pero se las arregló. La cabeza de ella rodó contra su pecho.

La había llevado una vez, sólo una vez, cuando eran niños, jugando en el campo. La había levantado entonces, en sus brazos, y la hizo dar vueltas. No sabía por qué, pero recordó el sonido de su risa, y lo suave y cálida que se había sentido en sus brazos.

No había escuchado su risa en años.

De todos modos aún era cálida, pero no tan suave como antes. Ahora era más firme, firme luego de años de entrenamiento y de uso del EMT. Eren había visto su propio cuerpo en el espejo, notado cómo había desarrollado abdominales, pectorales, bíceps y músculos en lugares donde nunca antes había tenido.

Ambos habían crecido, física y mentalmente. Eran adolescentes forzados en roles y cuerpos de adultos.

_"Todavía estamos juntos, pese a todos estos años. Lo logramos, estamos en la Legión de Reconocimiento. Y ahora Mikasa está en el Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales, aunque sea para protegerme a mí. Quién lo habría imaginado…"_

Mikasa se movió en sus brazos, y Eren detuvo el paso.

— ¿Hei-chou? — preguntó débilmente.

El estómago de Eren se retorció ante aquello… ¿que Mikasa esperara a Levi era algo habitual? ¿Él la había llevado así antes?

— Soy yo — dijo densamente — Er…

— ¡Eren! — Mikasa jadeó, sus ojos abriéndose de golpe — ¿Cómo es que… cómo es que estás aquí?

— Colapsaste por el entrenamiento. El heichou me pidió que te llevara a tu habitación.

—… oh — fue todo lo que Mikasa dijo, y Eren empezó a caminar otra vez.

— Puedes bajarme — dijo luego de un momento — Creo que puedo caminar ahora.

— No seas tonta, sólo te desmayarás de nuevo — le espetó Eren.

Nunca se admitiría a sí mismo que le gustaba llevarla, que le gustaba que fuera tan dependiente de él.

— Está bien — accedió Mikasa con bastante facilidad, volviendo a apoyarse contra su pecho.

Su suave cabello le hizo cosquillas en el mentón, y podía olerlo; el sudor, mezclado con algo floral, algo dulce, y algo familiar que le recordaba los viejos tiempos antes del ataque de los titanes, y de lo de su madre.

Alcanzó su habitación y pateó la puerta para abrirla. Se inclinó hacia abajo y la situó en la cama. Mikasa se sentó, apoyándose contra las almohadas.

— Deberías… deberías beber agua — dijo él, llenando una copa para ella y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Le acercó la copa a los labios y ella se la bebió, los dedos cubriendo momentáneamente los suyos.

Sus ojos se encontraron y Eren sintió que las mejillas se le entibiaban, aunque no podía comprender por qué.

— Tú… tú hueles como ella — dijo finalmente, quitándole la copa de las manos cuando ésta hubo terminado de beber y situándola en la mesa junto a la cama — Como mamá…

Los ojos de Mikasa se suavizaron, pero no dijo nada.

Eren hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero los dedos de Mikasa se enredaron alrededor de su mano.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Quédate… un rato? — le suplicó.

— Necesitas dormir, y yo también — dijo.

— ¿Un rato corto? Hasta que me quede dormida, ¿por favor? Ahora apenas te veo…

Sus ojos estaban brillando a la luz de las velas.

Eren se dio cuenta de que no le podía decir que no. Además, no habían tenido mucho tiempo tranquilo y pacífico a solas, desde… Eren no podía recordar la última vez que había estado solo con Mikasa sin haber estado discutiendo o peleando, o matando Titanes o esforzándose por encontrar comida, o algo de ese estilo.

— Está bien — cedió él.

Mikasa le sonrió entonces, y a él se le subió el ánimo.

Sus ojos se precipitaron hacia el suelo, completamente consciente de que ella aún no le había soltado la mano. Mikasa no pareció notarlo.

— ¿Un día duro? — preguntó Eren, preguntándose por qué su corazón martilleaba de aquella forma.

_"Necesito volver pronto a la cama, eso es."_

— Mm. Siempre creí que el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era una de mis fortalezas, pero ese bajito es mejor que yo en todo, al parecer.

Eren pensó que había percibido algo de amargura en su voz.

— No lo llaman el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad por nada, ya sabes.

— Mm… pero tú eres más fuerte que él, cuando eres un Titan, ¿verdad?

_"Probablemente lo soy"_, pensó Eren, "_aunque él ha matado cientos de Titanes y además asegura que me puede matar. Soy más fuerte que tú también, ¿verdad, Mikasa?"_

Sus ojos vacilaron hacia su mejilla, donde podía notar el comienzo de una cicatriz, de la vez en que la había atacado durante la batalla para sellar Trost.

— Todavía no sé si este poder es una bendición o una maldición — murmuró Eren.

— Es una maldición — dijo Mikasa — Pero contigo… yo creo… que tú lo haces una bendición…

Ella ya estaba a la deriva del sueño.

— Debes estar bastante exhausta. Siempre me dices que descanse, pero ahora eres tú la que debería hacerlo — la regañó Eren con amabilidad.

Los ojos de Mikasa se cerraron y su cabeza cayó de vuelta contra la almohada.

Eren la contempló dormir durante unos momentos. Su rostro estaba iluminado por la luz titilante del fuego.

Sintió que sus propios ojos también se tornaban pesados.

Consideró por un momento meterse en la cama con ella; compartir la cama era algo que solían hacer seguido cuando niños.

Aquello había empezado la vez que Eren había encontrado a Mikasa llorando suavemente a solas una noche, tres días después del asesinato de sus padres. Ella le había contado sobre sus pesadillas.

Él la había abrazado entonces, y ella se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Después de eso, cada vez que tenía pesadillas, ella se metía en su cama. El espacio era estrecho pero a Eren no le importaba, y generalmente terminaba utilizando a Mikasa como su almohada personal. Ella siempre había sido tan suave, y olía tan bien. Además a Mikasa no parecía preocuparle acurrucarse junto a él.

Sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a mantenerse despierto. Por muy tentadora que fuera la idea, eran mayores ahora. No habían compartido una cama en cinco años. Además, Eren había escuchado lo que los chicos decían en las barracas, lo que Jean y el resto hablaban sobre eso de compartir cama.

Fue algo lo suficientemente inocente mientras eran niños, no obstante Eren estaba muy seguro de que se vería bastante diferente ahora que estaban bien entrados en la adolescencia. Probablemente no sería algo apropiado, y Eren sintió que se sonrojaba por el sólo hecho de haber considerado tal idea.

Aunque sólo imaginar la cara de Jean, si supiera que ambos habían dormido en la misma cama cuando niños… le subía el ánimo a Eren.

Le echó un último vistazo a Mikasa, la luz de las velas proyectaba sombras contra su piel. Justo debajo de sus largas pestañas, en la curva de sus pómulos, estaba la cicatriz, manchando la pálida y suave piel de abajo.

Los ojos de Eren se arrastraron hacia la cicatriz, y sintió que su estómago daba una voltereta incómoda.

La tocó, rozando el cabello detrás de su oreja. Éste se sintió como seda por la manera en que se deslizó a través de sus dedos.

_"Yo fui el que te hizo esto. Todo es mi culpa."_

Su dedo trazó la cicatriz.

Las palabras de Jean hicieron eco en su mente. Y las palabras en la corte.

_En forma de Titan, Eren atacó a Mikasa Ackerman tres veces…_

_Escuché que intentaste matar a Mikasa… ¡¿qué demonios hay con eso, eh?!_

Eren alejó la mano de su rostro, como si quemara.

Lo odiaba. Lo molestaba demasiado, demasiado. Mikasa nunca lo había creído. Ella jamás le había reclamado o actuado diferente a causa de ello. Incluso lo había defendido frente a Jean a causa de ello.

Sin embargo, desde que el testimonio había sido leído en la corte, éste le había apuñalado el corazón.

_"Eres la última persona a la que yo… Yo nunca, nunca he querido lastimarte… Lo siento mucho…"_

— No volverá a ocurrir de nuevo — murmuró Eren — Lo prometo, Mikasa. La próxima vez, te protegeré, como se supone que debo hacer.

Se puso de pie luego y caminó fuera de la habitación, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta.

Escasos momentos después Mikasa sonrió ligeramente, apretándose más la bufanda.

— Sé que lo harás, Eren.

* * *

**Notas de KaitSidhe:** ¿qué les pareció el primer capítulo de **Losing Control**?

Este fic es sin duda uno de los mejores que existe en el fandom de SnK :D por lo que espero hayan disfrutado de la primera entrega y ojalá compartan sus opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios y teorías por medio de un review :3 *su review es mi sueldo* y más si me demoré TANTAS horas en traducir y editar este capítulo, que es de 30 páginas xD

Les cuento que el fic en inglés lleva 10 capítulos _reales, _que obviamente traduciré, y uno de joda por el día de los inocentes (1 de Abril en EEUU) que dudo mucho que traduzca por una cuestión de tiempo.

Espero empezar a traducir "Shingeki no Smut" pronto, pero si tienen sed de EreMika los invito a leer mis demás traducciones: la colección de oneshots "Shingeki no Fluff", el poema "Mikasa" y el oneshot "Faulty Hearts". Como pueden ver, **Losing Control** es el primer multicap que traduzco :o y requiere mucho más trabajo debido a su extensión y trama, pero créanme que disfruto bastante traer un fic tan bueno al fandom en español, más si está centrado en Eren y Mikasa.

¡Con la autora esperamos sus reviews! No les toma más que un par de minutos escribir algo en el cuadradito de aquí abajo, y así estarán dando una retribución al esfuerzo de HighQueen como escritora y al mío como traductora :B


End file.
